Hair Cut
by kisukebenihime
Summary: Dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger. Sometimes, it only takes a hair cut to bring people together… even former lovers. Rated M for a reason. AU. Non-massacre.


Hair Cut

(**A/N: **This wonderful piece of iced tea with lemon slices on the glass is dedicated to TheRoseandtheDagger. I so hope you enjoy the juicy reading material.)

**Summary: **Sometimes, it only takes a hair cut to bring people together… even former lovers. Rated M for a reason. AU. Non-massacre.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

~xxx~

"I'm so happy Sasuke decided to settle down and Ino is such a nice girl…" Mikoto about squealed in the chair as Sakura pulled her hair back. Sakura, in turn, smiled and nodded.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." She commented as she ran a comb through her thick black locks. Tonight was the engagement party for her two best friends and she couldn't be happier for them. Sakura was the one to hook the two up in the first place.

"Sakura-chan, are you bringing a date tonight?" the esteemed woman asked. Surprised emerald eyes looked at Mikoto's reflection in the mirror.

She shook her head. "No. One must have a boyfriend to have a date." An elegant brow raised. Mikoto reached around and grabbed Sakura's hand, making the girl stand beside her.

"Sakura, I think of you as my daughter and I want you to be as happy as my boys. Now, I know a couple of guys that work for my husband--"

"Oh no." Sakura cut in. "The last time someone set me up, it was with a pervert." Ino had decided to return the favor and set Sakura up with her cousin, Deidara. It was a disaster of epic proportions. The only date they went on ended with the grabby bastard flat on his back, clutching his crotch as Sakura stomped her way home. Mikoto sighed.

"Alright, if you insist." She let Sakura get back to work.

"I'm only twenty-two, Mikoto-san. I have plenty of time to find the right guy, get married and start a family of my own." Sakura assured her with a gentle squeeze of the woman's shoulders.

"You're right Sakura-chan. Can't blame a woman for trying though." Sakura laughed and agreed with her.

~xxx~

Sasuke loaded the last bag into the trunk of his sedan and slammed it shut. Turning to look at the man beside him, he smirked.

"I'm glad you could make it, aniki." Itachi nodded and walked towards the passenger door.

"I never thought you would get married before I did, otouto, but I have been wrong before." Sasuke stared at him; a cock-eyed glare as he walked to the driver side.

"You're getting a hair cut." He said as he opened the door and slipped inside. Itachi did the same and clicked the seatbelt into place.

"And why am I getting a hair cut?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Because it's longer than mom's. Honestly, how the hell can you brush it when it's that long?" Itachi's hair was long, down to his ass long, and saw no need to change his current style. He had always kept it long, despite his father's wishes -demands- to cut it. Sasuke started the car as he shook his head. "Vanity thy name is Itachi's hair. I'm calling Sakura, she may have time to cut that dust mop you call hair."

"Sakura-san is still around?" the older Uchiha asked with a light frown. He was under the impression that the pink-haired girl left town shortly after he did. It was still unclear to him as to why Sakura had refused to go with him. All he wanted to do was make her happy… but she didn't want to go with him.

"She never left." Sasuke answered as the car backed out of the spot and straightened out. "She could never leave Tokyo."

~xxx~

"_Sakura's house of 1,000 corpses, what else can I do for you Sasuke_?" they heard her say through the speakers (thank you magic jack).

"Hey, I have someone here in dire need of a hair cut. Would you be able to squeeze him in- what the hell are you listening to?"

"_Rammstein_." She answered as if there were nothing wrong in the world.

"Do you even understand what they're saying?"

"_We took German in high school, idiot_." She snapped. "_Unlike you, I paid attention_."

"Anyway, can we swing by and get his hair cut?"

"_I just pulled into my garage, you'll have to bring him to my house_." They heard her car radio turn off and the door slam.

"Perfect, he can change at your house. I have some errands I need to get done before the party."

"I do not believe this is a good idea, Sasuke." Itachi murmured, keeping his voice low.

"_Sasuke, who's with you_?" Sakura asked as she tossed her keys onto a hard surface.

"You'll see when I get there." He responded with a smirk.

"_Whatever. I'll unlock the front door for you, just come in._" She hung up then while Sasuke turned the corner.

~xxx~

They could hear the music clear as day from inside the car. It's a good thing her closest neighbor was a mile down the road, otherwise she's have a number of complaints… mostly noise. Her house was huge, two stories with a built-in garage. It was made of bricks with black framed windows and shutters. The Uchiha brothers walked up to the ornate oak door and, as promised, stepped through the open door.

Sasuke walked into the living room and turned the loud German rock music down.

"Sakura, we're here." He called into the house. There was a shuffling sound, a muffled curse and then footsteps from somewhere upstairs. Itachi watched with impassive eyes as she descended the stairs while pulling a tank top over her head, black bra staring him right in the face. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, eyes trained on the older Uchiha.

"Itachi?" she stood stock still as he eyed her, narrowing his gaze for a moment.

"It is good to see you too, Sakura-san." She flinched at his tone, lowering her eyes to the floor. He was still angry with her as she expected but to have him standing in her foyer brought everything they had together crashing down around her with one sentence. Sasuke looked between the two and sighed.

"Look, I know you two have your differences, but please leave them at the door." Sakura nodded but Itachi remained unmoved. "I have to go, try not to kill each other."

~xxx~

The room she led him to was fairly large but was designed to look like a miniature version of a salon. Along one wall were rows of product and dye colors, a wash basin and dryer. The other side was a work station. She motioned for him to sit in the chair while she tied an apron around her waist.

"How have you been?" he asked as he took off his suit jacket and sat down.

"Pretty good, as you can see. I own a salon and business is booming." She answered, turning to face him. "We had to move to a bigger building and I had to hire two more stylists to accommodate my growing clientele." Sakura smiled, proud of herself. He nodded and made a noncommittal sound. "How are you?"

His eyes locked on hers for a moment before he turned the chair so that his back was to her. "Busy." Sakura clicked her tongue and crossed her arms. She sighed and walked toward him. Pulling his hair from the long braid, Sakura examined what she had to work with.

"I almost forgot how beautiful your hair was." She commented while reaching for a brush.

"Hn."

"How much do you want taken off?" Sakura looked up at his refection to see he had his eyes closed. "Earth to Itachi, I asked you a question."

"I want it as long as it was before." He said finally, he never looked up at her. She nodded, not that he saw.

"Would you like to donate your hair to Locks Of Love? They make wigs for cancer patients."

"That is fine." He answered. Sakura nodded again and moved away from him, digging through one of the drawers at her station. Itachi opened his eyes then, turning his head to look at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered, an inch or two taller. Her body had certainly filled out nicely in his two year absence. Long legs of creamy skin met with her tight, round rump. Itachi could tell she work out by the defined calf muscles flexing under her hunched figure. Her arms were muscular but not overly so, leading to her sculpted shoulders. From what he saw earlier, her stomach was flat and packed with delicious muscles as well. Itachi removed his eyes from her, not wanting to be caught staring as she turned to face him again.

"Fill this out for me really quick, I'll be right back." Sakura instructed as she handed him an envelope and pen before moving to the door. "Do you want anything, a beer perhaps?"

"Beer will be fine." Itachi answered as he picked up a pen and started to fill out the sheet she handed him. Sakura stayed in the doorway for a moment just watching him. He had been her first real relationship and her first real heartbreak. Now he was sitting in her basement with an air of power about him that made her feel dizzy. Aside from his extremely long hair, Itachi hadn't changed much. The stress lines under his eyes were a bit deeper but that was to be expected, he was a stock broker after all. She walked out of the room and grabbed a cooler and quickly filled it with ice and beer before reaching of her boom box and CD case.

"I hope you like Rammstein because I can't seem to stop listening to them." She warned while setting the cooler next to the chair and the CD player on the table.

"If I remember correctly, I took you to see them once." Itachi responded as he tossed the envelope on the table in front of him. Sakura nodded, plugging it in and popping the top open.

"It was our first date." She said sadly as she put a disk in and pushed 'play'.

"Why didn't you come with me?" he asked suddenly. Sakura turned to him and picked up a beer. She didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Why did you decided to move to America?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to make you happy. We had talked about traveling for a long time--"

"Telling someone their moving to another country two days before they leave is your way of making me happy?" she cut in, furious emerald eyes staring him down.

"I intended to take you with me but you refused." He responded, eyes narrowing as he watched her crack twist the cap off of her beer and down half the bottle in a couple of gulps.

"You decided to uproot me from our home without confronting me about it until it was almost time to go! Would you have gone had I done the same thing?" she snapped. Her question caught him off guard as did the angry tears in her eyes. Had he been wrong in his decision to move them? It seemed so. "I would have gone with you had you sat down and talked to me about it, but _noo_! You just have to take charge of everything with no regard to how others feel."

She had a point. Itachi never did stop to think that she might not have wanted to move, he simply took it upon himself to move their lives elsewhere.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt your mother to see you walk away, how much it hurt Sasuke… how much it hurt me?" she asked quietly, training her eyes on the floor. Itachi stood from the chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am sorry." He said into her hair. Sakura's free hand gripped his shirt as she sobbed. Kami, how she missed him. It seemed to take forever for Sakura to calm down and when she did, she downed the rest of her beer before pushing Itachi back into the chair.

"Let's take care of this before it's too late." She gestured to his hair as she pulled the drop cloth around his neck. She cut the required amount off and placed the fallen locks into the envelope. "Say goodbye to your hair Itachi." Sakura walked him over to the sink, washed and conditioned his hair and led him back to the chair where she worked her magic. By the time she was done, Itachi resembled the man she first met back when she was seventeen; the man she loved back then… the man she still loved.

"How much do I own you?" he asked when he stood.

"Your first hair cut is free, Itachi." Sakura said with a wave of the hand. Itachi reached down and handed her a beer and took one for himself. "Thanks." She whispered, twisting the cap off and tossing it in the trash.

"There must be some way to repay you for making me look devastatingly handsome." He said with a smirk.

"Trust me, you didn't need my help in that department." Sakura smile warmly at him. Itachi set his beer down and walked toward her. Taking her beer and setting it on the table, Itachi wound his arms around her. A pretty blush dusted her cheeks as she looked up at him. And dear Kami, she couldn't resist. Her arms slowly made their way up and around his neck as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her fingers tangled in his newly cut hair as his arms tightened around her body, holding her to him. The kiss did not grow in intensity, they were simply getting reacquainted with each other… that is until Sakura moaned into his mouth.

With the sweep of his arm, everything on the side table crashed to the floor. Itachi picked her up and set her on the table.

"Itachi." Sakura squeaked in surprise as he growled into her neck, biting down on the pale flesh in front of his nose. She let out a breathy moan as she head rolled to the side. "Don't leave any marks, my dress is strapless." Sakura managed to gasp while Itachi's devilish tongue lathed over her neck and up to her ear.

"You didn't say please." He growled, pulling her closer with a harsh tug.

"P-please…" she hissed as his belt dug into her abdomen. Her hands moved to his tie, tearing it free from his neck. Faintly she heard the CD player in the background, the song playing; 'Ohne Dich'. It was her favorite song, a love song meaning 'Without You'. Itachi pulled her tank top over her head.

"Remember when we danced to this song?" he asked suddenly, stilling his movements as he stared into her heated emerald pools. Sakura nodded softly.

"Without you I count the hours, without you. With you the seconds stand still, they aren't worth it without you." She sang with a smile. "It was our second date, at the beach." Itachi's lips met hers again in a violent display of passion, tongue sweeping in to devour her mouth, teeth biting her lower lip just to hear her gasp. His hands held her face still while her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. She only groaned once she found him to be wearing a beater under his button-up shirt. Sakura pulled back from his kiss and growled. "Take it off." Itachi smirked.

"You've become forceful in my absence." He teased while _slowly _removing the offending article of clothing.

"I haven't had sex in two years, Itachi. Why the hell wouldn't I be forceful?" she scowled as her hands moved to his belt, deciding instantly that he was wearing way too much clothing. Itachi's hands stopped hers with a gentle touch.

"You have not dated since I left?" he questioned softly, eyes honed on hers.

"Ino set me up with her cousin but that only lasted three days." She answered with a soft smile. "There hasn't been anyone since. No one could replace you, Itachi." When their lips met this time, it was slow, passionate and down right sinful. His hands moved behind her back, unclasping her bra with deft fingers. It was like he had never left. Sure she had gone two long years without his touch but her body remembered the feeling of his rough thumbs as they brushed over her pert, tight breasts. She moaned loudly as his long, rough fingers squeezed her bountiful flesh, palms brushing ever-so deliciously over her nipples. Sakura's back arched into his touch, submitting herself to his every whim.

"Remove your shorts." He growled against her lips, nipping at the swollen peach-colored flesh as he spoke. She obeyed with his help, leaving her naked with only a pair of tennis shoes. "I will not hold back." He warned as his pants fell to the floor.

"Oh, please don't." She all but cried, moving her hands behind her to brace herself. Itachi hovered over her, gripping her thighs with bruising force. With one swift thrust, he was buried to the hilt. "Dear Kami!" she cried out, head falling back, chest heaving as her heartbeat skyrocketed. Oh how she missed feeling so full, so completely whole with him buried deep within her tight passage. Then he was moving, fast and hard within her. So much so that she was never without that full feeling.

"Sakura," he growled, lowering his face to hers. "Look at me, Sakura." Her eyes locked on his and it was down hill from there. She leaned back, eyes still on his, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, fuck… Itachi." She hissed as his hips angled downward slightly, hitting that tight bundle of nerves. Sakura found herself being lifted into the air and before she knew what was happening, Itachi sat himself in the chair, pulling her legs to flop over the armrests. He gripped her hips and lifted her up then let her fall on his shaft. "OH MY GOD!!" she cried, bending backwards as he did it again. Sakura held onto him for dear life as he thrust upward the next time she fell and ground her hips in a hard circular motion.

"Mmm…" he purred as he leaned back and lifted her again.

"I-Itachi I need it… p-please!" Sakura panted, lust clouded eyes met his in a heated gaze. Itachi nodded and pulled her forward, trapping her lips in a sloppy, passionate kiss. He doubled his efforts, hurtling her into white hot bliss. Itachi joined her after a few more deep thrusts, grinding his member into her tightening walls. "Fuck… YES!" she came hard around him, milking Itachi for everything he had as his seed coated her womb.

"Nnnguh…" he growled into her neck, kissing her softly as he struggled to regain his breath. Sakura's cell phone rang suddenly, breaking their heated afterglow. She leaned over and grabbed her phone, still firmly seated on Itachi's softening member. He growled at the sensation. "Do not tempt me, Sakura." She stuck her tongue out at him and flipped her phone open.

"Yellow chickens and turkey grease." She sighed into the phone.

"_Hello Sakura-chan, why do you sound out of breath_?" Mikoto asked concerned.

"Oh, I just finished a tough workout, Mikoto-san." Itachi's ears perked up at the mention of his mother's name.

"_Oh, well, Sasuke asked me to tell you that his errands are taking longer than he thought and he wanted to know if you could bring Ita-chan with you?_"

"Yeah, that's not a problem, seeing is how we've settled our differences." She said and glared at Itachi who was trying his hardest to nip at her sensitive earlobe.

"_That's good to hear." _Mikoto giggled with joy. "_May I speak with him for a moment?"_

"Sure." Sakura chirped and put the phone to Itachi's ear. "Talk to your mother Tachi-kun." He bit back a moan while greeting his mother as Sakura stood and began to dress. They talked for a good fifteen minutes while Itachi pulled up his pants and followed Sakura to the bathroom. She showered quickly and dressed before Itachi handed the phone back to her and he took his turn to clean up.

"_Bye Sakura-chan, we'll see you two in a little bit."_ Mikoto said, Sakura could almost hear the woman grin. She hung up the phone and turned to Itachi.

"I know she knows. What did you tell her?" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I did not tell her how I thoroughly fucked you into oblivion, she guessed as much." Itachi answered with a smirk.

Sakura huffed but smiled at him. "Come on, we're going to be late."

"Love you too, dear." He said teasingly as he followed her into the garage. This was going to be an interesting night indeed.


End file.
